Michael Donovan
| birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, voice director, casting director | alias = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | othername = | credits = Conan the Adventurer as Conan and others ReBoot as Phong, Mike the TV Inuyasha as Suikotsu X-Men: Evolution as Sabretooth Ronin Warriors as Cye Mouri, Sage Date Ranma 1/2 as Ryoga Hibiki Tom & Jerry Tales as Spike The Dog | website = | agent = }} Michael David Donovan (born June 12, 1953) is a Canadian voice actor and director known for his voice on the series ''Conan the Adventurer'' where he played the lead role of Conan. He is also known for his work as the voices of Phong, Mike the TV, Cecil, and Al on ReBoot. Donovan has also provided the voice of Wolf Bronski in Exosquad, Sabretooth in X-Men: Evolution, Grey Hulk in ''The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk'', and Carnage in Spider-Man Unlimited. He provided the voices of Spike the Dog and Droopy on the hit WB series Tom & Jerry Tales. He also provided the voice for Ryoga Hibiki in the anime series Ranma ½, Suikotsu in InuYasha, as well as Cye of Torrent and Sage of Halo in Ronin Warriors. He has also directed many animated series and feature films. Roles Animation * 3-2-1 Penguins! Kevin * A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation Ning * Action Dad Chuck Ramsey, Slam McJackson, Ms. Poundpenny, additional voices * Action Man Narrator * Adventures from the Book of Virtues Sock, Socrates, additional voices * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Wes Weasley * Animated Classic Showcase Guest voices * Batman: Gotham Knights Gun Runner #3 * Tom and Jerry & WWE: Grand Smackdown Topsy Cat * Batman: The Animated Series Guest voices * Battletoads Professor T. Bird * Billy the Cat Mr. Hubert, Magician, Blackie, additional voices * Boom Boom Sabotage TV Narrator/Commercial VO * Bumble Braynes Burwin * Camp Candy Grannie Knot, various guest roles * Captain N: The Game Master Eggplant Wizard, additional voices * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone Guest voices * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island Mr. Greenrind, additional voices * Conan the Adventurer Conan * Conan and the Young Warriors '' Graak * ''Class of the Titans '' Pritihous (Ep.41) Recipe for Disaster * ''Cramp Twins Guest voices * Cybill Burglar Alarm * Darkstalkers Demitri Maximoff * Detective Dog Iris Cop Potato * Dragon Booster Guest voices * Double Dragon Billy Lee * Edgar & Ellen Various voices * El Mariachi Bones, additional voices * Exo Squad Wolf Bronsky, additional voices * Fat Dog Mendoza Guest voices * The Fearless Four (film) The Heir / The Host / Guard #3 * Firehouse Tales Additional Voices * Funky Fables Various voices * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Big Bear, Cloudburst * Generation O! Billy Bob 'Large-Mouth' Bass * Geronimo Stilton Guest role * Green Legend Ran Various voices * Goodtimes Fairy Tales Various voices * Handy Manny Hank * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Randor, Count Marzo and other additional voices * Heroes on Hot Wheels Michael Valiant, Quincy, Fox, additional voices * Hey Arnold! Guest Voices * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers Dr. Peter Tezla, additional voices * Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race Dr. Peter Tezla * Hurricanes Guest voices * Investi-Gator Investi-Gator * Jay Jay the Jet Plane Big Jake, Old Oscar, Narrator * Jingle Bell Rock Guest voices * JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time Bizarro * King Arthur and the Knights of Justice Sir Darren, Sir Lug, Warlord Hammer, Football announcer * Kishin Corps: Alien Defender Geo-Armor Kimihiko Masumi * Kong: The Animated Series Guest voices * LeapFrog: Talking Word Factory Who's Your Best Dad? Weasel Host * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures Obi-Wan Kenobi, TIE Fighter Pilot, Salesman * Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles Obi-Wan Kenobi * Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales Obi-Wan Kenobi * Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle Narrator * Lil' Bush Tiny, Ride Master * Littlest Pet Shop Stu the Dog, Slick the Bug, Pet, A Pig * Madeline Conductor, additional voices * Maison Ikkoku Zenzaburo Mitsukoshi * Make Way For Noddy Narrator * Martin Mystery Guest voices * Mega Man Ring Man, Mega Man X * Molly O! Guest Voices * Mucha Lucha El Rey, Old Man, Megawatt * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico El Rey, Groom, Botas Del Fuego, Megawatt * Mummies Alive! Guest voices * NASCAR Racers Guest voices * Nowhere Man Security Guard * PollyWorld John * Rocket Power Guest voices * ReBoot Phong, Mike the TV, Cecil, Al * Rugrats Guest voices * Sergeant Savage Mouse, Soldier * Scruff Haunty Hound, Mr. Canaute and Rat * Shadow Raiders Guest Voices * Skysurfer Strike Force Skysurfer One, Noxious, additional voices * Sonic Underground Guest Voices * Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Lawrence * Space Strikers Ned Land * Spider-Man Unlimited Carnage * Spiff and Hercules Various * Stark Raven Various voices * Street Fighter Guile, Zangief * Superman: The Animated Series Guest voices * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries Guest voices * Team Galaxy Various voices * The Adventures of T-Rex Shooter, Professor, additional voices * The Adventures of Captain Zoom in Outer Space Announcer * The Adventures of Chico and Guapo Mr. Angelo * The Bots Master GeneSix, Cook * The Chimp Channel Bif, additional voices * The Fearless Four The Heir, The Host, Guard #3 * The Incredible Hulk Grey Hulk * The Legend of Korra Mayor (Ep. 28)Legend of Korra Season 3 Episode 2 closing credits * The Magician Ace Cooper/The Magician, DJ Mikkis, Inspector/Senator Dobbs * The Magic Trolls and the Troll Warriors Sven, Guard, Oddvar * The New Adventures of He-Man General Nifel, additional voices * The New Adventures of Little Toot Salty the Pelican, Charlie * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs Agent Stahl, additional voices * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Guest voices * Tom and Jerry Tales Spike, Droopy Dog (season 2 only), additional voices * Video Power Kuros, Doug Simmons, additional voices * Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad Shepherd (Hudson Rourke) * Walter Melon additional voices * Winx Club Rick, additional voices * Xiaolin Chronicles Dojo Kanojo Cho, Master Fung * X-Men: Evolution Sabretooth * Zak Tales Zak, Kilroy Live-action * Star Wars: The Force Awakens additional characters (voice only) Anime *''Dragon Ball Master Roshi *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies Penny's father, Master Roshi *Dragon Warrior'' - Adonis *''Fate/Zero Zouken Mato, Glen McKenzie *Harmagedon Asanshi *InuYasha Suikotsu *Magic☆Hospital!'' - Dr. Kory Bodily *''Marvel Anime: Iron Man Various voices *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Joachim Ruddle *Ōban Star-Racers Aikka's fencing instructor, additional voices *Ranma ½ Ryoga Hibiki, Jusenkyo Guide (Seasons 6-7) *Ronin Warriors Cye Mouri, Sage Date *Transformers: Cybertron Dirt Boss, Crosswise, Primus Video games *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Announcer, Hiker, Scientist *Cars 2 Additional voices *Captain America: Super Soldier Iron Cross, additional voices *Dungeons and Dragons Online Dungeon Master, various others *Final Fantasy XIII-2 Principal character *Elsword'' - Denka (uncredited) *''Hulk Grey Hulk *Guild Wars 2 Malyck *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction Grey Hulk *Resident Evil 6 President Adam Benford *Skylanders: SuperChargers Additional voices *Skylanders: Trap Team Additional voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Kodlak Whitemane, Malacath *Warhammer Various voices *World of Warcraft'' - Shade of Xavius, Xavius, Locus-walker, various voices Directing and casting credits *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures - Disney / Lucasfilm / WilFilm *Lego Nexo Knights - Lego / M2 *Lego Elves - Lego / JaFilm *Lego Star Wars - Lego / WilFilm *Lego Friends - Lego / M2 *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Lego/WilFilm *Hydee and the Hytops: The Movie SD Entertainment, Maslen Entertainment *Ninjago New Lego Movie WilFilm/Feelgoodfilm, Denmark *Superbook 36 episodes CBN *Dreamkix 26 episodes Designstorm *Rollbots 26 episodes 4 Kids/Amberwood Animation *321 Penguins 26 episodes NBC Kubo/Big Idea Productions *A Kind of Magic 26 episodes Xilam Animation *Care Bears the Series 26 episodes CBS/American Greeting/SD Ent. *Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! Feature film American Greeting/SD Ent. *Care Bears: Star Glo Adventures Feature film American Greeting/SD Ent. *Care Bears 6 direct-to-video movies American Greeting/SD Ent. *Famous Five: On the Case 26 episodes Disney Channel/Marathon/Chorion *Eon Kid 26 episodes Warner Brothers *Oban Star Racers'' 26 episodes Jetix/Disney/Sav Productions *''Monster Buster Club'' 52 episodes Jetix/Toon Disney/Marathon *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' 78 episodes Warner Brothers *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Direct-to-video movie- Warner Brothers/Turner Entertainment *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island 26 episodes Warner Brothers *Goodtimes Fairy Tales Goodtimes Entertainment/Jetlag Productions/Carye Brothers *Team Galaxy 52 episodes Marathon Animation *Alien Racers 52 episodes MGA/SD Entertainment *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 39 episodes Mattel/Mike Young Productions *Nilus the Sandman 26 episodes Delaney & Friends Cartoon Prod./Cambium Film & Video Productions *Martin Mystery 66 episodes YTV/Marathon Animation *ReBoot 47 episodes ABC/Alliance/Mainframe Entertainment *Action Man 26 episodes Fox/MGM/SD Ent/Mainframe *Make Way for Noddy 100 episodes Chorion Ent./SD Entertainment *The Book of Virtues 13 episodes PBS/Porchlight Entertainment *Skysurfer Strike Force 26 episodes Ruby Spears/Ashi Prod. Co./Bohbot *War Planets (Shadow Raiders) 40 episodes Mainframe Entertainment *Bratz Babies (The Movie) MGA/SD Entertainment *Spiff and Hercules 52 episode TFI/Col.Ima.Son/Channel 4 (UK)/Ocean *Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage Direct-to-video Funimation/Mainframe Ent. *Dragon Ball Funimation/Seagull/Trimark (1995 dub) *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies Direct-to-video-Funimation/Trimark *Max Steel 6 direct-to-video movies Mattel/Mainframe Ent. *Candyland Direct-to-video movie Hasbro/SD Entertainment *My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place)DTV Hasbro/SD Entertainment *My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure DTV Hasbro/SD Entertainment *My Little Pony: LIVE DTV Hasbro/SD Entertainment *Hot Wheels: Highway 35 World Race Mattel/Mainframe Entertainment *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers Ignition Mattel/Mainframe Entertainment *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers The Speed of Silence Mattel/Mainframe Entertainment *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers Breaking Point Mattel/Mainframe Entertainment *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers The Ultimate Race Mattel/Mainframe Entertainment *Scary Godmother DTV Mainframe Entertainment *Lapitch the Little Shoemaker Croatia Film/HaffaDiebold/Pro 7 *Billy the Cat 52 episodes, 2 specials Ocean Group/EVA Entertainment/NOA/WIC/Siriol Productions *Sugar and Spice Fuji Project Ltd/Saban Entertainment *GeoTrax – "New Train in Town" DTV Fisher Price *GeoTrax – "Legend of Old Rust" DTV Fisher Price *GeoTrax – "Flying Lesson" DTV Fisher Price *The Adventures of T-Rex 52 episodes Gunther/Wahl/Jetlag Productions *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice 26 episodes Jetlag Productions *Heavy Metal 2000 Feature film Columbia Tristar/CinéGroupe *The Fearless Four Feature film Warner Brothers/Munich Animation *Help! I'm a Fish! Feature film A Film/Munich Animation *Jester Till'' Feature film Warner Brothers/Munich Animation References External links * * Category:1953 births Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Vancouver Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors Category:Canadian expatriates in the United States Category:Actors from Los Angeles Category:Canadian impressionists (entertainers)